monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Lily
Lily is the mastermind behind the tragedies which occurred at the Witch Hunt Village during Chapter 1 of Monster Girl Quest. The lord of the village, she performed experiments that transformed herself and many of the villagers into worm monsters. Personality Her personality is rather confident on the outside, but when she gets down to her personal motives, she seems to be a mistaken and troubled individual who feels as if the world should suffer because she has. Biography Past Lily was a daughter of a prostitute of the Sabasa Kingdom, however the citizens picked on them as they were “outsiders,” and refused to give her mother a proper burial. Her life then turned into another “living hell” when she was moved to her father’s place. She learned magic from forbidden books, using this to kill her father and brothers and become lord of the manor. Lily then took out her anger on Witch Hunt Village. She ordered guards to take women from the village (under the guise of witch hunts) to be experimented on. She also experimented on herself, gaining hideous monster tentacles. Chapter 1 Luka arrives and chases Lily through her mansion. He defeats her Suck Vore, Worm Villager, and Iron Maiden creations before finally coming face-to-face with the mastermind. Holding out against her tentacles, the two try to reason with each other, but Luka ends up striking her down and sealing her powers. Bringing Lily to justice, he leaves the village to judge her for her actions. However, despite the heavy grief and turmoil, the villagers state that she would not be killed, for they did not wish to continue the cycle of hatred. The villagers who were mutated by Lily's experiments keep quiet about their abnormalities. If Luka returns to Lily's Mansion after overthrowing the mastermind, Promestein happens to be there, but she quickly leaves, suggesting she may have helped Lily with her experiments or at least provided the tools required. Chapter 3 Lucia, one of Lily's victims and a follower of Promestein who plans to invade Witch Hunt Village under the will of Goddess Ilias, visits Lily in her cell. Lucia explains her plan of destroying the village and Lily simply states that she'll “pass the torch” to her. Lucia laughs and then reveals her monster form and eats Lily, who doesn't even leave a scream. Lucia then states she won't devour her just yet; she'll be left to agonize in her body for months before being completely digested. Ironically, the villager women transformed by Lily end up saving the village (with Luka's help) from the invasion. Once again, the villagers hold no qualms about the humans that were experimented on by Lily. Lily's fate at the end of the game, with Goddess Ilias's downfall and Lucia defecting from Promestein, is not mentioned nor is she seen anywhere at the endgame. However, according to Torotoro's blog, Lucia spat her out and Lily was returned to her cell. Monsterpedia Entry “A powerful magic user that took over lordship of the Hunt Village. The illegitimate daughter of the previous lord, she studied magic from forbidden books. Using that power, she killed her father and brothers. After becoming Lord, Lily increased the witch hunts in order to capture the villagers for experiments. She used the females to create new twisted monsters or transformed humans, and would wring the semen from the males for use in testing. If the man held weak latent magic power inside, she would quickly dispose of him. Weak women, unable to completely change their body, would end up with tentacles for various body parts. After experimenting on villagers for years, she remodeled her own body by implanting two tentacles in her arms. Using those tentacles, she would harvest hundreds of men’s semen for use in her testing. A significant number of villagers and travelers have been killed by her hand.” Attacks Worm Touch: Normal attack. Worm Drain: Normal attack with drain properties. Worm Ecstasy: Triggers trance status and deals damage. *Worm Hold: Triggers bind status. Anal Drain: Binded attack with drain properties. Worm Spread: Binded attack. Drain Heaven: Binded attack which leads to a one hit KO via instant follow-up. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview Her battle is similar to the Worm Villager, but her special attacks occur at predetermined points in the battle. At about 2/3rd health, she will use Worm Hold to bind Luka, requiring Struggling or else he will submit to Drain Heaven which is a one-hit KO via follow-up. At about 1/3rd health, she will use Worm Ecstasy to put Luka under a Trance and leave him at the mercy of her attacks for a bit. Sylph is obviously needed here. Once her health reaches the 1/10th mark, a scripted battle and some dialogue will follow and Luka will defeat her. If Luka loses, he’ll be sucked dry from one of her tentacles. This will continue until the end of his life. Evaluation “Did you enjoy living as her guinea pig? The next world, and the one after that... Do you want to keep living as a guinea pig? Lily is a very dangerous opponent. Her attacks are powerful, and she can put you into a trance. Her restraining attack and her trance inducing attack can both be blocked by Sylph, so be sure to summon her. You may not have enough SP to spare on attack skills, so be sure to always have enough to recover in case of an emergency. The fight may be difficult because she can heal herself... But as long as you're careful and don't take too many risks, you should be fine. Now go, oh brave Luka. Destroy the ringleader of evil and save the village!” Trivia *Lily’s outfit is similar to that of Rydia in her adult form from Final Fantasy IV. *According to the priest of Witch Hunt Village, Lily redistributed the belongings of her victims to the church. *Lily calls herself "A sorcerer aiming to understand the truth of all creation" when met and "the Seeker of Truth" before the start of battle, though whether or not she is actually part of the organization is unknown. Promestein's appearance at the end of Witch Hunt Village may also allude to this, but it is possible that Lily was replaced by Lucia after failing in battle against Luka. Gallery Lily human.png|Lily in her normal form. NSq8VyN.png|Lily`s attack cut-in in Paradox. Category:Artificial Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Bosses Category:Characters: Chapter 1 Category:Disguised Monsters Category:Humans Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 1 Category:Monsters Category:Recurring Monsters Category:Tentacle Monsters Category:Witch Hunt Village Category:Seekers of Truth